Untouchable
by moony1981
Summary: When Dusty met Maggie. Maggie had been a street urchin all of her young life, when a reluctant Dustfinger happens to save her, her world changes forever. literally. Dustfinger/OC


_Authors Note: This is my first Inkheart Story, I have never read the books, but when I saw the movie..well I fell in love with Dustfinger. (Paul Bettany did a great job wouldn't you say?) So people be merciful, and if it's horrible..Well sorry? And here we go. By the way this is mostly going to be told in the original Character, Maggie's, point of view, just not this chapter=P. and Maggie! Not Meggie. Also this is telling as if you already know about how well Dustfinger got read out of the book. _

_Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here that I don't understand  
Your face say these promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
Because I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable  
Well content loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart  
They say that promises sweeten the blow  
But I don't need them, no  
I don't need them  
I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable  
I'm the slow dying flower  
In the frost killing hour  
Sweet turning sour anduntouchable  
Oh, I need the darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
Oh, I need this  
I need a lullaby  
A kiss good night  
Angel sweet love of my life  
Oh, I need this  
I'm the slow dying flower  
In the frost killing hour  
Sweet turning sour anduntouchable  
Do you remember the way that you touched me before  
All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored  
Your face saying promised whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
Oh, I need the darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
Oh, I need this  
I need a lullaby  
A kiss good night  
Angel sweet love of my life  
Oh, I need this  
Well is it dark enough  
Can you see me  
Do you want me  
Can you reach me  
Oh, I'm leaving  
You better shut your mouth  
And hold your breath  
And kiss me now  
And catch your death  
Oh, I mean this  
Oh, I mean this_

_My Skin by Natalie Merchant_

_Chapter 1:_

Dustfinger sat with his head in his hands, he had lost Silvertongue again. He had followed the man to this village, Iseo, and like that the bookbinder had vanished. Now he sat in some wretched deserted alleyway, in this wretched village, which was right outside of some wretched city, which was in some wretched country, which was in this wretched world. As he had been for the past eight years, ever since he had been taken from the book and instead placed in this miserable World. Everything was different here the fire, didn't talk to him as it did in Inkworld, the people were a mass of businessmen and women all with odd technology, and the world was less green here, in some places it was just an odd grey.

These thoughts were what were running through Dustfinger's mind when the deserted alleyway became not so deserted. His eyes were closed, but he could still hear the scuffling of feet across from him, and then came a voice.

"You think you can steal from me you little pick pocket?" it snarled in a voice that was definitely male. The man received no answer, and then in the blink of an eye something landed on Dustfinger's feet, a very human like something. Opening his eyes Dustfinger saw a young girl looking straight at him with a 'deer caught in the headlights' look, on taking a closer look he noticed the shabbiness and the tackiness of her clothes, which consisted of a jacket much too large for her, a pair of patched up jeans, not to mention the well worn black boots, and a black bandana holding her white-blonde hair back off her face, what was most peculiar about the girl however was not her clothes it was her eyes they were as blue as the night that was falling upon them.

He let a grin slip onto her features, as did she, until she was suddenly yanked up by her ankle, by her attacker. Dustfinger not one to put his life in harm's way, no matter the situation watched as the rather large man dragged the small girl farther into the alleyway, until he noticed what the attacker had started to do. _Undress the girl._ With a graceful leap, and a swift kick to the head, the attacker was out like a light, and unfortunately the girl was too.

He looked to his pet marten, "We can't just leave her here can we Gwin?" he sighed and picked up the girl bridal style, her head just rolled to the side, blood was coming from a cut above her eye, and it looked like the rest of her body had got a bad beating as well, seeing as the first signs of bruises and blood were on every visible piece of skin. He sighed again gloomily _I'm such a coward, _he thought as he walked downthe now quiet streets of the village, then unto the country roads which led him to the forest of **Nii** where he laid the unconscious girl on the ground, and wearily began the makings of a small fire, and eventually with his horned marten by his side he fell asleep.

Maggie P.O.V.

I awoke to the feeling of being stepped on. Now let me tell you this isn't an unusual occurrence, but it still hurts like hell, but this time whoever it was felt heavier than the usual homeless urchin. _Oh God I didn't do anything stupid now did I?_ I shut my eyes even tighter and tried to remember all that had happened the night before. _Oh Lord I had gotten caught pick pocketing some businessman, and he had tried_. He must have knocked me out I decided for I didn't remember anything after that.

Mustering up all of my courage I opened one eye expecting to see some naked man or something horrible like that, but instead all I saw were trees? I sat up, squinting, the bright light of the early morning hurting my eyes, looking around I realized I was in the forest outside of the Village. "What the fuck? Why am I out here?" I mumbled.

"That is a very good question." Declared a raspy voice from behind me, looking around I saw the man from the alley, looking at me curiously.

I cocked my head to the side staring at the man I was even more confused, he hadn't helped me in the alley so how had I come to be with him?

"I saved you in the alley; you got quite a few cuts and bruises from the brute, fortunately they will heal easily, though the one above your eye might scar." He mumbled reaching up to his face touching what I noticed to be his own set of scars.

I said nothing and just nodded I was used to it, being a pickpocket had its grievances, including the odd bruise and cut. I looked at my somewhat savior, and gave him a timid smile "So what's your name?"

He looked over at me a smile dancing its way across his scarred face "My name is Dustfinger, yours?"

I laughed "I have many names and have heard many names however yours Dustfinger is one of the odder names I have heard."

"Well thanks for the confidence boost but I still have no name to call you by." He grinned walking towards me, and towering over me with each step.

"Well take your pick most people call me pickpocket!" I laughed " some call me Candy, others call me Angel, then there's Diablo, every once in the while the odd Edith and Ruth not quite sure where they come from, of course there's Laney too not to mention Maggie May." I sniggered noting his bemused expression. "So take your pick."

He just looked down shaking his head knocking his sandy blonde hair into his eyes, he looked back up to me "Why so many?"

The grin faded off my face slowly, the truth at times sucks. "My family didn't give me a name." He looked down as I knew he would, and a faint red came to his cheeks, he hadn't expected me to be so blunt with him, I sighed pity really wasn't something I needed.

Then he did something most unexpected, instead of coming over to me and hugging me and looking sad at me as most others would do, he looked up with a small smile on his face "I think I like Maggie May, it fits a kid of your nature."

I glared over at him "I'm not a kid! I'm sixteen for your information! That's like adultish!"

He looked over to me shock evident on his face "You look like your barely twelve." He muttered.

"Well you look like your forty! A life on the streets could do this to ya ya know?" I mock glared at him now, laughing at his next words.

"I am nearly forty."

_Authors Note: Sorry for the brevity of this chapter consider it a mere introduction to the story, I promise the next will be longer. And well sorry if its utter crap, I just wrote this because of the lack of Dustfinger oc stories. Give me a review! _


End file.
